Shame On Me
by cherrybomb13
Summary: It was their son's birthday, and everything was perfect...until he ruined it. Two shot
1. Fool Me Twice

_**Dedicated to the one and only RKOsgirl92 (sorry it's late) Hope you enjoy it lovey, I know you've been waiting patiently for some more Randy and Ryon :)**_

* * *

Randy woke up hearing unfamiliar sounds downstairs. He got out of bed and trudged downstairs to see what was going on so damn early. Ryon was outside by the pool instructing her father and several other guys where to set up the inflatable slide. He shook his head looking at all of the decorations she had made or bought for their son's first birthday. As the day got closer, Ryon had gotten more and more excited, and her plans grew in extravagance. He was able to reign her in some but he could never say no to her.

She came rushing back inside just as the timer buzzed.

"Good morning." She smiled, pulling chocolate chip muffins out of the oven.

"Morning." He smirked coming behind her.

Of course she would bake Riley's favorite breakfast as of late.

His large hands rested on her stomach, "I know you're excited about today, and want everything to be perfect, but I want you to try to take it easy for me."

She placed the muffins one by one onto a large plate, "Randy, I'm fine, stop worrying so much."

He bent and kissed her shoulder, lazily dragging his lips up to her ear, "Indulge me for today then. If you need something done, you tell me and I'll handle it, understand?"

He felt her pulse strumming against his full lips. She nodded slowly, placing the last muffin onto the plate.

He turned her around and lifted her onto the counter, "I haven't see this little dress."

She ran her hands up the front of his bare chest, "Its new, do you like it?"

He pulled it down lower, to show more cleavage, "Yeah, I do."

She smiled as he captured her mouth. Just as he was sliding her closer to the edge of the counter, Dave walked in.

"You can't knock her up twice kid." he joked, going to the fridge to grab a bottle of water.

Randy and Ryon jumped apart.

"Can't blame me for trying." Randy said, helping her down.

He looked over at Dave expecting him to be smiling, but was met with his fierce gaze.

"Will you go wake Riley up?" Ryon asked.

"Sure." he said grateful he was able to escape Dave's stare.

He dressed and came back downstairs with their son who was rubbing his eyes sleepily.

Ryon came rushing over, "Happy Birthday, handsome!"

He held out his arms to her. She took him from Randy kissing his cheek and going to the kitchen island. Randy sat back at the table his mind replaying the events that took place a year ago. He had lost Ryon, his sanity, and almost his son, but here they all were. Together and happier than ever. Only a few weeks ago, they had found out that Ryon was expecting again. His life couldn't get any better. They ate breakfast as a family, then Dave took Riley outside with him to check on the setup.

"You okay?" Randy asked seeing her standing at the window.

She turned to him with tears in her eyes, "No."

"What's wrong? Is something wrong with the decorations?" he asked going to her and gently moving her hair out of her eyes.

"I don't want him to grow up. He's my baby boy." She whimpered.

He smiled then, "It doesn't matter how old he gets he'll always be our baby. Its only his first birthday sweetheart, he's not moving out or anything."

"I know, but only a few months ago I was still breastfeeding him and rocking him to sleep and he wouldn't leave my side, not even to go to you and now he's out there walking around with Daddy like he doesn't even need me." She cried, hiccupping softly into his chest.

"Of course he still needs you. He's going to grow up, that's inevitable, but we'll always be his parents. He'll always need us for something." He tried to assure her.

"I don't know why I'm being this way. I cried last night too." she admitted.

He kissed her cheeks and looked into her tearful eyes, "Do you think its because of your hormones? Maybe that's why you go upset?"

She sniffled and shrugged.

"It's still early, why don't you go lay down for a little while I'll take care of everything okay?" he said.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

He nodded hugging her tightly, "I'll handle everything."

She went upstairs and laid down in their bedroom almost falling asleep instantly.

* * *

An hour later she woke up to the sound of her phone ringing.

"Hello?" she answered groggily.

"Ry, it's John, please don't hang up." he said immediately.

Her throat closed at the sound of his voice. It had been over a year ago since she had heard from him. She avoided him like the plague. Randy made sure of it.

"Are you still there?" he questioned.

"Y-Yes." she stammered, "Why are you calling me? I thought you were supposed to leave me alone?"

He hesitated, "I can't, Ryon please, I really need you right now. I, I just really need to see you."

"No, we're not even supposed to be talking! I'm hanging up now, and forgetting you ever called." She hissed.

"No, wait please Ryon, please. I have to talk to you. I have no idea what to do. You're the only person that can help me." he begged.

She was astonished to hear the desperation and fear in his voice.

"John, I can't." she said.

"Listen, I know its Riley's birthday today, but this can't wait, please will you meet me Ryon, please?" he asked.

"No, there's no reason for me to leave my son's birthday party to come and listen to anything you have to say." She said harshly.

She was not even contemplating leaving to see him. He didn't deserve her presence after the hell he put her through.

"I've been thinking about a lot of bad things that I would do to myself if you said no, so please…" He was crying now, "Don't make me do them."

Her conscious played with her then. How could she live with herself if he did actually do something to hurt himself. It would haunt her, the knowledge that she could have stopped him.

"Where do you want me to meet you?" She gave in reluctantly.

He gave her the address and thanked her before hanging up. She was trembling in fear, whether it was from knowing she was going to come face to face with John again or the fact that she was going to have to lie to her husband to be able to leave.

* * *

She went back downstairs to see that much progress had been made decorating the pool area and mud room.

"How's it look?" Randy grinned coming inside with Riley.

"Great, it looks really great." She smiled hesitantly.

"Are you feeling better now?" he asked, his brow furrowing.

Ryon pinched the bridge of her nose thinking up a lie, "No, I forgot balloons. I'm going to run to Party City and pick some up for the tables and stuff."

"Why don't you call my mom and ask her to pick some up?" Randy suggested tickling Riley playfully.

She grabbed her purse from the counter and put her sunglasses on, "She's already picking up the cake for me, it's no big deal. I'll be right back okay? Love you."

He bent to kiss her lips before she left.

"Let's go see what Dave's up to." He muttered, not being able to look away from the door she had just went through.

* * *

She drove through the city slowly, regretting lying to Randy about what she was doing. She turned down the street where John told her to meet him. She almost forgot how to breathe when she saw him leaned against the side of his vintage GTO.

His large arms were crossed, his tank stretched across his immaculate form, his jean shorts hung low on his hips. She could see his blue eyes beneath the shade of his baseball hat. It was like he had X-ray vision the way he was staring at her through the tinted glass of Randy's Hummer. Her hand shook as she put the car in park and cut the ignition. She sat still trying to collect her breath before she faced him. When she felt like she had garnered some control she opened the door and stepped out. It was sweltering outside, but she felt ice cold. She walked to the front of the car and kept a safe distance from him.

"I wasn't sure that you would come." he said softly.

"Let's get this over with quickly, I need to get back." she answered.

He pushed the bill of his hat up a little, "You're still so beautiful Ry. I had almost forgotten."

She bit her lip trying to hold back her temper, "Look, I didn't lie to my husband to come here for you to sweet talk me, so whatever reason I'm here for you've got three minutes to get to the point."

She saw his shoulders slump. He was hoping for her to be happy to see him,_ really_? That was too fucking bad.

The silence lingered between them. She kept her stoic gaze on him, while he looked up every now and then, struggling to say what he needed to say.

She gave him two and a half minutes before she threw her hands up, "I'm done. Have a nice life, asshole."

He rushed to her and grabbed her bicep, "Ryon, wait."

She snatched her arm away from him like he had slapped her, "Don't touch me."

He put his hands up and backed away from her. His eyes were misting as he dropped them back to the pavement.

"What is it John! Spit it out!" she yelled.

"I don't know how to tell you, but I don't want you to find out from someone else, or on the internet or something." he rambled.

She growled, frustrated that she had been duped into believing it was something important. Important enough to lie to Randy and leave her son's birthday party before it had even begun. She spun on her heel and went to her car door. He came up behind her and slammed it shut. She was furious then, her father's temper flaring up in her. She turned and shoved him away from her.

"Leave me alone. This was a mistake." she hissed, all of a sudden feeling lightheaded.

Her eyes were getting heavy as her surroundings started to spin. She felt her knees buckle before everything went black.

* * *

Several minutes later she blinked her eyes open feeling cool air on her face and John's face right in front of her. She sat up with a start. He had put her in his car and had the air conditioning running full blast on her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, obviously worried.

"Yes. I must have gotten too hot." she whispered, checking herself for any marks or bruises.

"I caught you before you fell. I don't think I jarred you or the baby too much." he said quietly.

Her head snapped to attention at his statement, "I'm only a few weeks, how did you know?"

He wet his lips, and handed her his bottle of water to sip on, "You have the same glow you did when you were pregnant with Riley."

Unexpected tears sprung to her eyes, as the memories of how supportive, caring, and protective he was of her when she was pregnant. The memories of him lying, manipulating, and being vindictive didn't fail to make themselves present either. They slid down her face, as her lip trembled.

"That's what I wanted to tell you. I'm going to be a father." he choked out.

She cut her eyes at him, "That's what you wanted to tell me? Are you serious John?"

He brushed her hair away from her face, "I didn't want you to think that I was over you, that I didn't still love you because I do. I've never stopped loving you and me having and supporting this child won't stop my feelings for you either."

"John, I don't care how you feel towards me. I stopped caring when I found out what you had done." she said.

"So why are you here? If you honestly didn't care why are you here?" he asked.

Her jaw dropped at his sudden attitude, "I didn't want to feel guilty because you had done something to yourself because I didn't show up. Silly me, I should have realized it was another game of yours, another manipulation tactic. Once again, you tricked me into believing you, shame on me huh?"

He swallowed audibly and stared up at the roof of his car, "Don't you see that I still love you? I was so afraid that if you found out that I was having a baby with another woman that you would doubt that."

She shook her head, "Your delusional, you know that? I don't care if you've moved on, in fact that would be good news. I'm not leaving Randy and Riley to be with you…_EVER_. The sooner you realize that the better off we'll both be. Forget my number, my name, my address, forget I ever existed, John. I never want to see you again. This is it."

She reached for the door handle as more tears fell from her eyes. She was so mad at herself for being afraid for him. He didn't deserve her pity.

"One last thing, please Ry?" he begged, getting out on his side of the car to look at her.

She crossed her arms waiting.

"Do you have any advice or anything. I really am freaked out about being a dad." he admitted, "I was ready with you. I wanted, I mean I still want to have a family with you."

"Advice?" she asked.

He nodded.

"I hope your child grows up to be nothing like you. That would honestly be the best thing that could happen to that baby." she said, getting in the car and speeding off.

She left John in a cloud of dust, dumbstruck by her final words.

* * *

She rushed to the party supply store and picked out balloons and sped home. Her heart sank when she saw that several guests had already arrived. She came inside and handed off the balloons to Randy's father who went outside with them. Riley came teetering over to her.

"Hey sweetheart, I'm sorry Mommy was late." she kissed his cheek, settling him onto her hip.

"There you are! Why didn't you tell me that you needed balloons, I would have gotten them." Randy's mother, Elaine scolded lightly as she hugged her tightly.

Ryon shrugged sheepishly, the guilt stabbing her.

"I know how it is, you forget everything when you're pregnant." she laughed, pulling her into the kitchen.

She was greeted by several other wrestlers that were fixing plates for their children who were outside in the pool or sliding on the slide.

Dave scooped Riley out of her arms and lifted him into the air making him laugh, "Pool time birthday boy. Let's go."

"He's so cute it's disgusting." Stephanie McMahon smiled.

"My dad or Riley?" she teased back.

"Riley of course. I can't wait to see him in the ring!" she gushed before going out to check on her daughter.

Ryon smiled and shook her head. That was all she heard ever since Riley had been born.

She stopped Elaine, "Where is your son?"

She thought for a moment, "The last time I saw him he was out by the pool with the guys."

"Thanks." She said before running upstairs to change into her swimsuit.

She went out to the pool area, pleased to see everyone had arrived and was having a good time. She spotted Randy sitting with the guys talking and drinking beer. He waved her over and stood up when she got closer.

"This is the best first birthday I've ever been to." Ric grinned.

Ryon curtsied, "Thank you. I had lots of help."

Randy smirked and kissed her cheek right beside her ear, "Did you get the balloons?"

She nodded, shivering as his lips went to her ear. His teeth caught the lobe.

"Was John glad to see you?" he whispered.

* * *

_**whoop whoop! review, and I might make this a 2-shooter :) xoxox**_


	2. Coming Clean

_**Big Thanks goes to: RKOsgirl92, Kennedy's Friday Night Delight, southerncharm21, Superstar89, and alana2awesome for their reviews, and also for all of the alerts!**_

**_Much appreciated, Hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

Ryon froze hearing his whispered question. She knew she looked stunned and completely afraid. How in the hell did he know?

"You're being very obvious." She said, the deep bass of his voice sending chills down her spine.

She pulled back to look in his eyes.

There were cold as ice, hard as steel, "We'll talk later."

He placed a deep kiss on her lips and headed to the cooler for another beer. She closed her eyes taking several deep breaths to calm her nerves. She had to remain calm, she had guests to entertain and make happy. She had to make sure her son had a blast, her conversation with Randy would have to be put on the backburner. She needed to eat something before she passed out again.

* * *

An hour later everyone was gathered around the table singing "Happy Birthday" to Riley who was grinning from ear to ear. Randy's arm was around her as they finished the song.

"Blow out your candles and make a wish." he encouraged leaning over with Ryon to blow out the candles of his "RKO" cake.

Everyone clapped as Randy ran a finger down the side of the cake and fed Ryon and Riley some icing, before kissing them both. Her heart fluttered, he didn't seem mad at all anymore. He had completely turned that emotion off.

"Let Randy take Riley and you and I will get this cake cut." Elaine smiled interrupting Ryon from her thoughts.

Randy smirked at the same time Riley did when he took him from Ryon, filling the room with a chorus of "Awws." Once the cake was done it was time for presents. Riley was much more excited about that than the cake. After that and a little more swimming while Ryon cleaned up some he was knocked out cold.

"You can put a fork in this one, he's done." Dave said coming in with Riley asleep on his shoulder, "The party went really well. Everything was great."

"Thank you." She smiled.

"I'll get him ready for bed if you want to walk your dad out." Randy offered.

She nodded hesitantly, really not wanting him to leave her alone for some reason. She took baby steps to the front door.

"You sure you don't want me to help you finish cleaning up?" he paused.

_Yes!_

"No, I've got it." she said standing on her tip toes to hug his neck and kiss his cheek, "Thank you for everything daddy."

"Anytime." he said going out to his car.

The worry and the guilt really sunk in when she saw his tail lights crest the hill. She took a deep breath and closed the door. What the hell was wrong with her? Was she really that afraid to talk to Randy about her impromptu meeting with John earlier?

She had really thought she was over her fears about him lashing out at her like he did almost two years ago. He had apologized a thousand times, and had not raised his voice to her even once about anything. He had been loving, caring, and patient with her since then, knowing he had to earn back her trust. He had given her no reason to be afraid of him.

Yet here she was afraid to go upstairs and face him. She went back into the kitchen and finished cleaning it up and storing things back in their places. When she could find nothing else to do. She slowly went to the stairs. When her hand touched the railing a long peal of thunder echoed in the distance.

"Really?" she asked sarcastically under her breath.

She stopped in Riley's room to check on him. He was sound asleep and tucked in. She pressed a kiss to her fingers and then to his cheek. She went to the door after checking the monitor and left it cracked.

She made her way slowly to her bedroom more than a little unnerved and anxious. Randy was out on he balcony watching the coming storm and smoking a cigarette.

_Shit._

He only smoked when he was worried or pissed. She went to the bathroom and showered quickly before the storm arrived. She put on a pair of blue boy shorts with a grey camisole. He hadn't moved in the twenty minutes it had taken her to shower and change. A long bolt of lightening streaked across the sky and lit up the landscape.

"Randy, please come inside." She called.

The loud burst of thunder shook the house.

"Please, Randy." she begged, her anxiety rising.

He stood up and flicked the butt of the cigarette over the railing. He strolled inside leaving the doors open. He walked past her to the bathroom to brush his teeth. A strong wind blew through the room She hesitantly went to the doors to close them.

"Leave them open." Randy commanded.

She backed away to the bed and sat on her side folding her legs under her. Another rumble of thunder set her teeth on edge. Tears welled up in her eyes as a loud flash and pop hit again. Randy watched her from the doorframe he was leaning against and frowned. He didn't want to do this to her but it was a necessary evil. She had to know that he was absolutely serious when it came to this issue.

"Are you scared?" he asked smoothly.

She looked up at him fearfully. He knew the answer before she replied.

"Yes."

He paused watching her cower as the storm arrived blowing the tree tops around in circles as the night sky lit up continuously.

"This is how I felt this afternoon. My stomach was in knots and I honestly felt like killing him for contacting you." he said lowly.

She was trying to hold it together but was failing miserably.

"How did you know?" she cried.

"I have your phone tapped with caller ID and GPS." he stated matter of factly.

He saw the question on her face, "Every call you send or receive is sent to my phone. I know who calls you, who you call and how long you're on the phone. I can update your GPS anytime to find out exactly where you are."

She was stunned, not only by his surveillance of her but also by his carefree attitude about everything. The way he spoke to her made her feel like every husband did this to their wife.

"So you don't trust me at all then is that it?" She asked.

"I don't trust _them_ Ry, and with damn good reason. When I saw you were on the phone with John, I called my friend from the Marines and had him follow you with strict instructions to kidnap you if necessary to get you away from John if he tried anything." he explained.

She gaped at him then, "You were going to have me kidnapped?"

"If I had to, yes." he answered calmly.

She was in a daze from his admissions, the storm forgotten at the moment.

"So I have no privacy then?" she managed to ask as helpless tears fell.

He sighed, she wasn't looking at the bigger picture, "What if I didn't have all of this set up? You leave to go meet him and he decides to take you because he's not over you, and I know for a fact he's not. Where would that have left us Ryon? I would have had no idea what happened to you. You and our unborn child would have disappeared and I would have been left picking up the pieces. Punishing myself for letting you go by yourself, raising our son alone."

"You're reaching a little bit don't you think?" she asked incredulously.

"I underestimated them before and paid dearly for it. I swore that would never happen again." Randy said tensing up.

Ryon shook her head, "John wouldn't do that to me."

His features hardened then, his anger clearly evident, "Are you defending him now? Did you forget what he did to us Ryon?"

"No! I can never forget that." she cried in outrage, "I just can't see something like that ever happening."

He nodded, "Because I won't let it. I think of the worst case scenarios to prevent them. To protect our family at any cost."

"Including my freedom and privacy?" she asked quickly.

"I don't _listen_ to your phone calls, I only monitor them to keep you safe." he said frustrated she didn't understand.

"What's the difference? I feel like a prisoner now." she cried out.

He went to her cupping her face in his hands, "I'm only trying to protect you and our kids. They took you from me once. That will never happen again. I'm sorry you don't like my methods, but they're for your benefit whether you see it that way or not."

She clenched her jaw in frustration, "Well who watches after you?"

He smirked, "You don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself."

"They got to you too remember?" she stated.

Of course he did, how could he forget? He had walked on eggshells and analyzed everything he did or said to regain her trust.

"I think about that everyday. I know I'll never be able to erase what I did, but I swear to you that will never happen again." he told her reading the doubt on her face instantly.

He then realized what happened and why it took her so long to come upstairs.

She was afraid of him.

"You thought I was going to hurt you again?" he asked waiting for her to answer, "Ryon?"

Tears fell from her eyes as she nodded.

He got off the bed and went to the balcony to close the doors. She had really thought that he would harm her again. That hurt worse than her going to see John.

He closed the doors and turned off the lights and got into bed. He pulled the covers back on his side and slid between them. She was sitting on top of them on her side, still crying.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

He laid on his back staring at the ceiling. She waited a few more minutes before she got under the covers. He pulled her to his chest and kissed the top of her head.

"I promised you that I would never hurt you again and I meant it." he said.

She nodded slowly as she sniffled, "We just haven't had to deal with this in so long, I guess I panicked."

"As long as we're okay. Then we don't have to discuss it anymore. I don't want to waste another second on that loser." Randy said.

She looked up at him, "You don't want to know why he called me, or why I met him?"

"No." he answered.

She kissed him then, "If you ever do want to know all you have to do is ask, you know that right?"

"I know. I told you I wasn't worried about you babe. It's them that I don't trust." he sighed breathing deeply through his nose.

"I love you Randy." she smiled before settling back down on his shoulder.

He squeezed her, "I love you too. More than you'll ever know."

He heard her sigh contently like she always did when she was about to fall asleep. He listened to her even breathing for hours reminiscing about the rough patch they had went through at the hands of Hunter, John, and Adam. He knew John would be the one to break their agreement first.

He contemplated a retaliation for his misstep, but then thought of Riley, and Ryon and her being pregnant. He couldn't start that war at the moment, but he would always rise to the occasion if the need presented itself.

If Ryon thought his face was scary earlier, she would have run from the room screaming if she saw it now. It was the same expression she saw the night he attacked her. The rage, the pure fury, the mask of a man that would commit murder and then sleep like a baby the same night. He was always careful to hide that dark side, the viper in him from her. He was certain she wouldn't be able to handle it, and what he had done to ensure her safety.

She never needed to know how far he would go to keep her with him. He prayed that she never had to see that side of him again.

* * *

_**What do you think? Let me know :)**_


End file.
